


Solo

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Multi, Mushy, Singing, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ sings for Bucky and Steve (slow dancing and love happens).





	Solo

People made small talk and drank out of their disparate drinks while TJ conspired with the band at the black tie event. He picked up the acoustic guitar, sat on a stool and adjusted the microphone infront of him. The guests of the party (really just a publicity event for the campaign) gathered around the band in wonder. Everyone who had been at any Hammond event knew TJ would be playing the piano for most of the time. Not performing on the guitar.

 TJ searched the crowd for two familiar faces, beaming when he spotted the two Brooklyn boys. Near the middle of the dance floor Steve stood with his arm over Bucky's shoulders. 

TJ carefully placed his nimble fingers and strummed before singing into the mic. _"Stay for tonight,_ _If you want to, I can show you._ _What my dreams are made of."_

Some of the crowd looked in surprise, a few pairs drifting off onto the dance floor, starting to dance in their love's arms.  _"As I'm dreaming of your face._ _I've been away for a long time,_ _Such a long time._ _And I miss you there,_ _I can't imagine being anywhere else,_ _I can't imagine being anywhere else but here."_

_"How the hell did you ever pick me?"_ His mom's sequin dark navy dress the barely reached the ground while she danced slow with TJ's dad. _"_ _Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song,_ _But I don't think words can express your beauty._ _It's singing to me."_

  _"How the hell did we end up like this?_ _You bring out the beast in me,"_ Bucky swayed with Steve wrapped around him, his head against his husband's chest. The blonde Captian leaned his chin on Bucky's head, both of their eyes trained on him lovingly.  _"_ _I fell in love from the moment we_ kissed, _Since then we've been history,"_ Bu _cky_ mouthed ' _I love you_ '.

_"They say that love is forever,_ _Your forever is all that I need,_ _Please stay as long as you need,_ _Can't promise that things won't be broken."_

_"But I swear that I will never leave,_ _Please stay forever with me_ _It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are w_ _hat my dreams are made of a_ _nd can't fall asleep._ _I lay in my bed awake at night._ _And I'll fall in love._ " TJ's husbands hold each other, gradually spinning once in a while. " _You'll fall in love,"_ Doug twirled Anne, smiling ear to ear. " _I_ _t could mean everything,_ _Everything to me ooh ooh._   _This could mean everything to me."_

  _"They say that love is forever._ _Your forever is all that I need,_ _Please stay as long as you need."_

 " _Can't promise that things won't be broken,_ _But I swear that I will never leave._ _Please stay forever._

_The way that we are i_ _s the reason I stay._ _As long as you're here with me._ _I know I'll be OK._ _They say that love is forever,_ _your forever is all that I need."_

  _"Please stay, please stay as long as you need, c_ _an't promise that things won't be broken._ _But I swear that I will never leave._ _Please stay forever with me._ _It goes to show._ _I hope that you know that you are._ _What my dreams are made of._ _It goes to show,_ _I hope that you know that you are, p_ _lease stay, please stay as long as you need."_

_"It goes to show_  
_I hope that you know that you are_  
_What my dreams are made of_ _It goes to show_  
_I hope that you know that you are"_ As the last few chords played out the audience erupted in applause for TJ. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song ~ Scene One - James Dean & Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens


End file.
